


Mollcroft Mind Palace

by FineFandomFeels



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mollcroft, Mycroft comforts Molly, Protective Mycroft, abit of angst, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6543757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FineFandomFeels/pseuds/FineFandomFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some fluffy Mollcroft oneshots</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Move Night

Movie night was always Molly’s favourite and she was really looking forward to watching “The Imitation Game” with Mycroft. She heard the doorbell ring at 6.30pm exactly; Mycroft was on time as usual. She went to open the door and when she did she was greeted by the sight of Mycroft holding a bouquet of red roses and a bag of shopping.

  
“Hello, Molly dear. I saw a florist on the way over and thought I would bring you some flowers.”

  
“Hi Mycroft, Th-thank you they’re very pretty.” Molly knew Mycroft didn’t just see a florist on the way over, he probably had them ordered earlier in the week. Mycroft handed Molly the flowers and bent down to give her a kiss on the cheek which Molly greeted with a blush and a smile.

  
“I-I’ll go get a vase for these” Molly said as Mycroft stepped inside and began to remove his coat.

  
“I took the liberty of bringing some ‘movie snacks’ as you call them” Mycroft moved to the couch and removed some chocolate and shortbread from the shopping bags.

  
“You are amazing” Molly spoke as she put the DVD in the player and then moved over to the couch where Mycroft had sat down. She lay down on the couch with her legs curled up next to her and her head in Mycroft’s lap. Mycroft began stroking Molly’s hair as the movie began.

  
\---------------------------

  
As the ending credits rolled Mycroft realised Molly had fallen asleep during the movie. He carefully lifted Molly’s head so he didn’t wake her as he stood up before carrying her to her bed with one arm under her knees and the other supporting her back. As he lay her down on the bed she began to stir.

  
“Shhh, you go back asleep, I’ll let myself out” Mycroft said in response to Molly’s murmurs.

“S’ok, you stay” Molly wearily patted the bed beside her “Sleep here” Mycroft considered this for a moment before toeing off his shoes and going into Molly’s cupboard to find the track pants and t-shirt he kept there. He quickly got changed before crawling into bed beside Molly. Her back was towards him, so he shuffled up and pressed his chest to her back before draping an arm over her waist. She looked so peaceful and was an image of beauty when she was sleeping. She was always beautiful but the worry left her face when she slept. That wasn’t even the best part of her. She was the kindest, most gentle person he knew. Her smile always made Mycroft’s day and he was glad that he was the person she was smiling at. He pondered how he ever got so lucky to be in a relationship with Molly Hooper and decided that being in the relationship made him the luckiest man in the world. Mycroft kissed Molly’s neck goodnight before falling asleep.  
\---------------------  
Molly felt strangely warm when she woke up. She looked down at the arm around her waist and could vaguely remember telling Mycroft to stay the night after the movie. Molly usually managed to stay awake during their movie nights but apparently last night, she did not. Today was Molly’s day off so she decided to lie in bed with Mycroft for a little longer and ended up drifting back off to sleep.

When Molly awoke again it was by a kiss to her forehead. Mycroft had gotten up and changed into another of his three piece suits. How did he always look handsome? Molly did momentarily wonder where he had gotten the suit from, he hadn’t brought it with him last night, but then she decided it was Mycroft and had most things at his disposal.

“Morning dear, I’ve just got to go to work for awhile, there isn’t much important business yet, so unless something comes up how about we go out for lunch today?”

“Lunch sounds marvellous.” Molly said as she blinked, her eyelids still heavy from sleep.

“Ok, I’ll send a car to pick you up at 12.30” Mycroft bent down and gave Molly a quick kiss on her lips before putting on his coat, picking up his umbrella and letting himself out.


	2. Lunch... Sort of

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this isn't that great, I'll try to post something better soon

Mycroft walked into the café at 12.30 exactly and saw Molly at their usual table. He could instantly tell something was wrong. She had was fiddling with her sweater cuff, an anxious habit Mycroft had observed on several occasions prior, she was biting her lower lip, another anxious habit Mycroft had observed and her eyes were darting around as if she was on alert, looking for some people. Ahhh, Mycroft realised, she had been on the receiving end of some nasty comments for one reason or another and was upset and she was also anxious the ‘bullies’ would come to the café. 

Mycroft sent a message on his phone and then went over to Molly. Molly didn’t smile as much when she saw him coming over, something was definitely very wrong with his Molly.

“Molly” he went to put his hand over hers “How about we go for a walk in the park instead of eating here. I can arrange for lunch to be brought to us there.”

“Th-thanks Mycroft but I don’t think I have enough time before I have to be back at work.” Mycroft briefly looked at his phone in response to the message tone it had sounded before replying to Molly.

“You do now” Mycroft smirked.

Molly picked up her handbag before walking out of the café with Mycroft. When they got outside Mycroft took off his glove before taking Molly’s hand. He knew she liked it better when he didn’t have his gloves on and at that moment especially, that was important. This normally brought at least a flicker of a smile from Molly, but there was no sign. He would make arrangements to remove the offending people from Molly’s life. 

“Is there anything in particular you would like for lunch dear?”

“No” Hmmm, Mycroft decided that he would get his driver Harry to get some of her favourite lasagne and some suitable desserts. Mycroft quickly messaged Harry to bring the food and also Anthea to clear his appointments for the afternoon. Mycroft and Molly walked in silence for awhile until Mycroft heard muffled sobs coming from Molly. He looked down to see a tear running down her face and another threatening to form. He quickly caught the tear on her cheek before wrapping her in an embrace. “How about we just go home dear?” Mycroft continued to hold Molly until his car pulled up. He led her to the car and sat down next to her, continuing to hold her.

Mycroft knew Molly needed an afternoon on the couch with movies and comfort food. Molly continued to sob into Mycroft’s chest as the car pulled up at Mycroft’s house. Mycroft got out of the car before lifting Molly, carrying her inside and placing her on the couch. He pressed a kiss to her forehead before murmuring. “It’s ok, I’m just going to get some food and blankets. Mycroft quickly made two cups of tea and got some comfort food and Molly’s favourite blankets before messaging Anthea to bring Toby to his house. He returned to see Molly curled up, but still sobbing. Mycroft put the things down before placing one of the blankets over Molly and then sitting next to her and again embracing her. Mycroft decided he would do whatever it took to make his Molly happy again.


End file.
